Soirée révisions
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi 12 de CrazyAv sur le thème Révisions. Quand Marinette et Chat Noir s'offrent une soirée révisions...


**Après une longue absence, voici - enfin- ma réponse au défi 12 de CrazyAv sur le thème Révisions avec mon couple préféré : un petit Marichat !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

* * *

Marinette jeta son cahier de cours sur son bureau avec un cri d'exaspération.

Depuis près de trois heures, elle essayait en vain de comprendre sa leçon de sciences.  
Elle était déjà épuisée par sa semaine de cours, ainsi que par ses activités d'héroïne, il fallait maintenant qu'elle gâche ses dernières réserves d'énergie à réviser une leçon qu'elle ne parvenait pas à apprendre.

La jeune fille était plutôt une bonne élève. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle était réfractaire aux sciences. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne s'orienterait pas vers un cursus scientifique... Heureusement que le stylisme ne demandait aucune compétences en chimie, biologie ou physique !

Elle avait été tentée de laisser tomber, quitte à avoir une mauvaise note, mais Madame Mendeliev était furieuse contre elle à cause de ses retards répétés. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aggraver les choses avec l'irascible professeure.

Pour se calmer, elle sortit sur son balcon en grommelant.

"- Alors Princesse ? On est de mauvais poil ?"

En entendant ces mots, Marinette sursauta violemment en hurlant de frayeur. Sa réaction eut le mérite de faire rire Chat Noir de bon coeur. Après un court instant où la jeune fille envisagea les pires sévices pour son partenaire masqué, elle finit par se détendre et sourit d'un air crispé.

\- Chat Noir... Que me vaut la surprise ?

Le félin eut le bon goût de paraître légèrement gêné,ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge.

\- Hum... je passais par ici, et... Tu avais l'air en colère, donc... j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi...

Marinette soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- C'est ce fichu devoir de sciences. Je suis nulle en sciences. Je n'y comprends rien !

Chat Noir pencha la tête sur le côté légèrement perplexe.

\- Tu dois te dire que c'est idiot de se mettre dans des états pareils, sauf que ma prof m'en veut déjà à cause de tous mes retards et... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ramener à mes parents une mauvaise note et des heures de colle !

Chat Noir prit un air terriblement sérieux, totalement à l'opposé de son comportement habituel, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, Princesse.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux surprise.

\- Je vais devoir réviser avec toi ! Tu as de la chances, les sciences c'est ma passion et j'avoue que je suis... assez doué !

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de certitudes de la part du félin, mais une vague de reconnaissance déferla sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son chaton. Toujours et en toutes circonstances.

\- Chat, si tu réussis à m'aider, je t'offre le goûter tous les jours pendant un mois.

Marinette n'aurait pu trouver meilleur argument au vu des yeux soudainement brillants du jeune homme face à elle. Elle avait vite noté sa gourmandise insasiable et son attrait certain pour les produits de la boulangerie de ses parents.  
Elle ne savait pas que Chat Noir l'aurait aidé de toutes façons. Il appréciait Marinette. Bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il laissait souvent son regard se perdre dans sa direction quand ils étaient au collège. Il se demandait ce que ça donnerait si elle n'était pas si ... gênée en présence d'Adrien.

Il savait déjà qu'ils étaient amis. Nino lui avait raconté tout ce que Marinette faisait pour l'aider. Comment elle avait convaincu son père de le laisser revenir au collège après qu'il ait égaré ce stupide livre. Comment elle courrait au devant du danger dès qu'il était question de lui.  
Il avait eu la chance de la découvrir en tant que Chat Noir. Avec le héros, elle n'avait pas cette réserve qu'elle gardait en toutes circonstances pour Adrien. Ils avaient des discussions passionnantes et interminables. Marinette n'avait pas peur de chahuter un peu avec lui, et elle avait toujours une petite attention pour lui. Elle lui laissait régulièrement des douceurs après avoir découvert sa gourmandise.

Et Chat Noir revenait toujours sur cette petite terrasse comme attiré par un aimant. Il aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec Marinette, et la jeune fille ne semblait jamais ennuyée de le voir. Elle l'accueillait avec un de ses sourires lumineux dont elle avait le secret.

De son côté, Marinette ne pouvait qu'être ravie de la présence de son partenaire. Son arrivée avait fait fondre sa colère, la laissant vaguement honteuse de s'être emportée ainsi.  
De plus, le jeune homme lui proposait de l'aider...  
Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à connaître le héros masqué et elle devait avouer que plus le temps passait, plus elle était intriguée. Loin d'être aussi volage qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, elle découvrait sous le masque une personnalité complexe.  
Une fois de plus, il la surprenait. Voilà qu'il était passionné de sciences. Si on le lui avait demandé, elle l'aurait imaginé un peu cancre, de ceux qui amusaient la classe sans vraiment chercher à travailler. Et encore une fois, elle devait réviser son jugement.

Elle le laissa entrer dans sa chambre, et il se dirigea sans hésitation vers son bureau. Il s'immobilisa un instant devant les photos d'Adrien qui tapissaient le mur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il tourna la tête vers elle pour la dévisager avec attention, et Marinette rougit légèrement.  
Toujours en silence, il attrapa son cahier et commença à le feuilleter.

Alors qu'il était absorbé par sa lecture, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager longuement.  
Quoi qu'elle en dise lorsqu'elle était Ladybug, elle devait avouer que le jeune homme était particulièrement séduisant. Ses incroyables yeux verts la fascinaient et elle espérait qu'une fois détransformé, il avait toujours des yeux émeraude. Elle aimait aussi ses cheveux blonds en bataille et elle s'imaginait souvent passer les mains dans ses mèches.  
Il avait un visage fin et expressif.  
Le costume en cuir ne cachait rien de son corps, le dévoilant fin et musclé. Il devait être sportif lorsqu'il n'était pas Chat Noir.  
Elle l'avait repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois et elle le regrettait aujourd'hui. Parce que Marinette devait bien avouer que Chat Noir avait pris une place non négligeable dans son coeur.  
Adrien était un rêve, une illusion alors que lui était bien là. Toujours présent pour elle.

Elle aurait voulu lui avouer son secret. Lui dire qu'il l'avait enfin trouvée. Mais même si elle n'avait pas eu à protéger son identité secrète envers et contre tout, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Parce qu'égoïstement, elle voulait que Chat Noir s'intéresse à Marinette et pas à Ladybug.  
Elle voulait qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, à la personne sous le masque. Pas à l'héroïne masquée. Parce qu'au fond, elle ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment Ladybug.  
Elle avait accepté son destin, mais elle ne pensait pas le mériter.  
Chat Noir était le seul à la connaître dans ses deux vies. Et il semblait lui accorder son amitié et sa confiance. Qu'elle soit Ladybug ou Marinette, le félin était à ses côtés...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand le jeune homme se gratta la gorge pour la ramener à la réalité. Il la regardait d'un air étrange, et elle rougit à nouveau en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait surprise à le dévisager.

De son côté, Chat Noir - heureux que Marinette ait accepté son aide - entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il connaissait par coeur le balcon de son amie, mais il n'était venu que rarement dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le bureau sans hésiter mais se figea en se voyant affiché partout sur le mur de son amie. Enfin. Pas lui, Adrien.  
Se pourrait-il que... ?

Il tourna la tête vers Marinette qui semblait avoir perçu sa réaction et son regard interrogatif la fit rougir. Comme elle ne se décidait pas à lui parler, il se retourna et attrapa le cahier de cours de son amie pour reprendre contenance.

Il se mit à le feuilleter lentement, réfléchissant à la signification de ces photos chez son amie tout en essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, il leva la tête et se rendit compte que Marinette n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges, et le fixait.  
il eut l'impression que son coeur faisait un looping dans sa cage thoracique. Surtout quand il se rendit compte que sa première pensée en levant les yeux avait été de trouvé son amie adorable. Non. Plus qu'adorable. Ravissante. A couper le souffle.

Il se gratta la gorge espérant que son trouble ne se verrait pas trop et Marinette sursauta en rougissant un peu plus.

La jeune fille s'approcha du héros, et se pencha vers lui pour tourner les pages de son cahier jusqu'à la leçon qui lui posait problème. Chat Noir ferma un instant les yeux en inspirant profondément, envoûté par le parfum fruité de son amie. Elle sentait la fraise.  
En se redressant, elle le frôla et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, électrisés.

D'une voix peu assurée, Marinette l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit à ses côtés. Il acquiesça, soudain envahi d'une timidité inhabituelle chez lui.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, il lui expliqua la leçon qui lui posait problème, essayant de ne se focaliser que sur le cahier rempli de l'écriture fine et élégante de Marinette. Il nota les petits croquis dans les marges, et il trouva ça adorable.

Marinette pour sa part avait du mobiliser toute sa volonté pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Chat. Elle avait peiné au départ, mais à l'idée d'affronter la terrible Madame Mendeliev, elle avait vite trouvé la motivation nécessaire.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre complètement absorbés par leur séance de révisions, leurs têtes penchées sur le cahier presque collées l'une à l'autre, un vacarme dans la rue plus bas les fit sursauter violemment. Sans réfléchir, Chat Noir, mût par ses réflexes prodigieux n'avait eut le temps que de penser "Danger" avant de se jeter sur Marinette, et de la plaquer sur son lit pour la protéger de son corps.

Marinette aurait très bien pu se dégager de l'étreinte du félin. Elle était aussi forte que lui, après tout. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner comme elle l'aurait assurément fait si elle s'était trouvée sous l'identité de Ladybug en plein combat contre un akumatisé, elle se laissa faire, troublée.

Chat Noir, une fois la surprise passée, se rendit compte de la situation et du trouble de Marinette. Voir la jeune fille collée à lui, dans ses bras, pupilles dilatées et joues rouges était... perturbant. Voilà. Perturbant.

Malgré lui, il prolongea l'étreinte, sans rien dire, profitant de la chaleur du corps de Marinette, respirant son odeur fruitée avec délices. Puis il s'écarta, effleurant ses lèvres - comme par accident - avant de cacher son trouble en faisant le pitre.

Il prétexta l'heure tardive pour devoir partir, mais à peine arrivé devant la fenêtre de la jeune fille, celle-ci le rappela d'une voix douce.

\- Chat ?

Il s'immobilisa sans se retourner, les joues rouges.

Marinette s'approcha et vint face à lui. Elle était écarlate mais avait une lueur décidée dans ses grands yeux lagon. Doucement, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, comme une caresse avant de lui murmurer :

\- A demain pour une nouvelle séance de révisions ?


End file.
